


Distraction

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling, Ticklish!emile, lee!emile, ler!remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Emile slips up and gets a bruise. Remy has just the thing to distract him from the pain.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, working on more prompts while I'm in the headspace to, lol. Hope y'all like this one! It was for:
> 
> 3\. “Let me take a look at it.”

Emile twirled around their small kitchen as he emptied the now-clean dishwasher, humming aimlessly along to songs caught in his head. He didn’t even notice he had overbalanced until it was too late, his ribcage crashing into the counter after a particularly dramatic twirl where he was trying to reach up to put a cup in the cupboard.

He yelped in pain, dropping the (thankfully, plastic) cup on the counter and reeling back, a hand against his ribs. Remy came rushing in moments later.

“Emile? Girl, you alright?”

Emile plastered on a pained smile. “Oh, I’ll be fine! Just a little bruise, is all.”

Remy frowned. “Let me take a look at it.”

He walked over and carefully lifted up Emile’s shirt to inspect the skin. Once he was satisfied there was no cut from the sharp edge of the counter, he started prodding at the skin.

“Tell me if it--”

Remy didn’t even manage to finish his sentence before Emile squealed and jerked away, bringing an elbow down to protect the sensitive area.

“... hurts. Did I hurt you?”

Emile giggled lightly and waved a dismissive hand, rubbing at his ribs with the other. “No, no! Just a little ticklish is all, don’t worry! I’m okay.”

A predatory grin spread across Remy’s face. “ _Ticklish_ , babe?”

Emile giggled again, albeit more nervously. “Yes?” He slowly started backing away.

Remy advanced on him quickly. “I think I know a way to help you forget about the pain.” He said with a grin, tossing his sunglasses onto the counter so they wouldn’t get knocked off during the scuffle.

Emile squealed, but he was quickly pinned against the counter with no escape. “Rem, no!” He giggled as hands started prodding at his waistline.

“What?” Remy asked innocently. “I’m only trying to help!”

Emile didn’t reply, lost in his own bubbly giggles as he tried and failed to protect his ticklish torso. Anytime he managed to get a solid defense on a spot, Remy would glide his hands to another. His ribs, his tummy, his sides, they even spidered up and down his back at one point!

At that one, Emile bent over backwards to lay his back flat against the counter, but that only left his stomach all vulnerable and stretched out for Remy’s wiggly fingers. And, because of the tickling, he couldn’t get the strength to lift himself back up. All he could do was laugh and take it as Remy vibrated his fingers into Emile’s belly, and sometimes directly into the bellybutton itself.

Eventually, Remy had mercy, pulling his fingers away and helping Emile to stand up straight once more.

“You good, girl?” Remy asked, an undercurrent of laughter in his own voice.

Emile nodded, still giggling from the ticklish attack. “Thanks, Remy.”

Remy patted him on the shoulder before shoving him out of the kitchen. “You go chill out, I’ll take it from here.”

Emile nodded his thanks and went to relax on the couch, dozing off to the soft noise of clanking dishes and Remy picking up humming where he’d left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
